


Psicologia, conhaque e literatura

by Lua_Prateada



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada
Summary: Em uma noite fria de inverno, conhaque, psicologia e literatura formam uma interessante tríade para aproximar duas pessoas.CAMUS X MILO(Universo Alternativo).
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 2





	Psicologia, conhaque e literatura

Era uma noite fria de inverno.

O pub estava cheio, como sempre. Barulheira, alegria, algazarra.

Sexta-feira à noite e muitos dos alunos de uma universidade que não ficava muito distante dali gostavam de se reunir para comemorar o fim de mais uma semana.

Normalmente, era comum encontrar junto a esses alunos alguns professores; normalmente os mais jovens e mais queridos do corpo discente.

Milo era um desses professores. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que o rapaz loiro tinha sido chamado para trabalhar como professor temporário e, tendo em vista a renomada universidade que o convidara, ele não hesitou em aceitar, embora precisasse fazer, toda semana, uma viagem de duas horas para vir e depois mais duas horas para regressar a sua cidade.

Havia assumido apenas uma turma até o momento, para a qual lecionava às sextas-feiras. Então, pegava a estrada toda quinta-feira à noite, dormia em confortáveis acomodações cedidas pela própria universidade, e normalmente voltava para casa apenas no sábado pela manhã. Afinal, só costumava terminar seus trabalhos quando já estava anoitecendo e Milo não iria desperdiçar uma sexta-feira à noite dirigindo. Por isso, quando um de seus alunos o convidou para ir com outros colegas para esse pub, o jovem professor aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

O ambiente descontraído tinha muito a ver com os lugares que Milo gostava de frequentar. A energia agradável daquela agitação, as muitas conversas paralelas, que lhe permitiam participar de todas ao mesmo tempo, a animação envolvente que sempre fazia com que desse boas risadas... Tudo ali era sinônimo de diversão.

Entretanto, há duas semanas, Milo tinha começado a prestar mais atenção em um outro ambiente.

Pelas largas janelas do pub, via-se, do outro lado da rua, um bistrô. Até aí, nenhuma novidade, já que era uma rua de bares e restaurantes. Contudo, naquele bistrô, Milo notou uma figura que lhe chamou a atenção.

Próximo à vitrine, viu um homem ruivo, sentado sozinho a uma pequena mesa, sempre acompanhado de um livro.

Na primeira vez que o viu, chamou a atenção de Milo a forma como esse homem parecia tão compenetrado em sua leitura. Era quase como se ele estivesse em um universo muito particular.

Obviamente, um bistrô não era agitado como o pub em que estava, mas, mesmo assim, aquele homem não parecia perceber mais nada enquanto se via ali, preso àquelas páginas.

Só de quando em quando, esse homem dirigia um olhar pensativo e talvez melancólico para a rua. Esse olhar enigmático se mantinha assim, aparentemente voltado para fora, porém ainda tão introspectivo...

Nessa primeira vez em que o viu, Milo pôde observá-lo não por muito tempo. O homem logo saiu e o jovem professor sentiu-se um pouco frustrado. Algo naquele homem havia despertado sua curiosidade. Entretanto, não era nada que fosse lhe retirar o sono. Tanto é que, ao longo da semana que se seguiu, não se recordou mais do homem do bistrô.

Na sexta-feira seguinte, no entanto, estava tomando uma cerveja quando viu o homem ruivo se sentando à mesma mesa naquele bistrô. Havia um jogo de futebol passando na televisão e quase todas as pessoas que estavam no pub pareciam mais interessadas em acompanhar a partida. Milo, então, sentado perto da grande janela, ficou observando o homem que se acomodava enquanto chamava um garçom à sua mesa.

O loiro percebeu que ele sequer olhou o cardápio, indicando que esse ruivo devia ser cliente assíduo do local. Enquanto aguardava seu pedido, o ruivo novamente abriu um livro. E, mais uma vez, aquela forma de se encontrar tão absorto no que lia...

Depois de o garçom trazer seu pedido, o ruivo fechou o livro para fazer a refeição. Milo ficou um tanto hipnotizado pela elegância que aquele homem demonstrava em todos os pequenos gestos, desde o modo de segurar os talheres até a forma como limpava a boca com um guardanapo.

Finalizada a refeição, o garçom lhe trouxe uma bebida sem que o ruivo precisasse pedir por ela, o que fez Milo ter a certeza de que o homem era um cliente bem conhecido no lugar. E assim, abrindo o livro outra vez, ele degustava de sua bebida enquanto mergulhava uma vez mais em suas páginas.

O professor não soube quanto tempo permaneceu ali, apenas observando o homem no bistrô; mas ele soube exatamente quando esse momento chegou ao fim. O jogo de futebol tinha terminado, houve uma comoção geral e, quando Milo olhou de novo, o ruivo tinha partido mais uma vez.

Agora, nesta sexta-feira, Milo sabia muito bem que vinha com um objetivo. Queria ver aquele homem novamente. Curiosidade apenas? Talvez. Sabia apenas que, dessa vez, seu pensamento tinha sido levado até ele em alguns momentos naquela última semana.

Nesse dia, porém, teve de ficar além de seu horário na universidade devido a uma reunião extraordinária em seu departamento. O loiro ficou olhando em seu relógio, um tanto ansioso, receoso de não conseguir chegar ao pub a tempo de ver o ruivo.

Quando saiu, espantou-se um pouco com a pressa que sentia. Riu um pouco de si mesmo, mas, como era de seu feitio, não ficou muito preocupado em criar restrições para suas atitudes. Se era algo que sentia, precisava dar vazão àquilo. Dependendo de o que fosse, poderia analisar melhor depois.

Estava prestes a entrar em seu carro, quando um de seus alunos o viu e pediu carona, sabendo que o loiro estava indo para o pub de sempre.

Chegando ao local, a única vaga disponível era bem diante da vitrine do bistrô.

O ruivo estava lá, já lendo seu livro e com uma taça de conhaque na mão.

Milo não pôde evitar e olhou de forma demorada para o homem no bistrô antes de deixar o carro.

O aluno, percebendo esse olhar, perguntou:

\- Você conhece o professor Camus?

Milo, despertando do estado de leve deslumbramento, voltou os olhos azuis para o rapaz a seu lado:

\- Professor Camus? Você o conhece? – acabou devolvendo a pergunta.

\- Sim, ele foi meu professor ano passado. Fiz uma matéria com ele. O professor Camus é do departamento de Letras.

\- Ah, é mesmo? – Milo falou, voltando os olhos para o ruivo – Interessante. – o loiro então deixou o carro e, quando seu aluno começou a seguir para o pub, apenas disse – Eu vou daqui a pouco, encontro você lá.

O jovem apenas acenou e rumou ao encontro de alguns colegas. Milo então abriu um discreto sorriso, balançou a cabeça um pouco e dirigiu-se à entrada do bistrô.

\- Boa noite. – cumprimentou uma simpática recepcionista, assim que entrou – Se o senhor deseja uma mesa, terá de aguardar um pouco. Estamos com a casa cheia...

\- Ah. – Milo olhou para dentro do lugar e logo viu onde o tal professor Camus estava sentado – Na verdade, há uma pessoa esperando por mim.

A recepcionista olhou para dentro também:

\- É mesmo? Perdoe-me, senhor. Nenhum cliente havia me avisado que estava aguardando alguém...

\- Imagine, sem problemas. – Milo sorriu, muito charmoso.

\- Em que mesa o senhor é aguardado?

\- Ahn... naquela mesa ali. – Milo apontou para a mesa em que se encontrava o ruivo.

\- Naquela? – a recepcionista fez uma expressão de surpresa – Mesmo...?

\- Sim. Claro. – Milo, com ar descontraído, deu uma piscadela para a moça e seguiu confiante seu caminho. Sentia que a jovem acompanhava seus passos com os olhos, certamente desconfiada.

Por isso, assim que chegou à mesa, Milo abriu seu sorriso mais cativante e puxou tranquilamente uma cadeira para se sentar:

\- Camus! Tudo bem? – falou animado, enquanto se sentava diante do ruivo.

O homem não se moveu. Apenas levantou os olhos castanhos para o loiro que se colocara à sua frente tão naturalmente.

A recepcionista, que estava acompanhando Milo com os olhos até esse momento, considerou que estava tudo certo e voltou ao seu trabalho.

Camus, ainda com o livro aberto diante de si, franziu o cenho, enquanto encarava Milo. Sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Você quer me perguntar quem eu sou ou por que me sentei aqui? – o loiro disse, com um semblante sorridente, que, no fundo, escondia algum nervosismo.

\- Imagino que vá me explicar agora. – o ruivo enfim respondeu, com uma voz séria.

\- Milo Galanis. – o loiro abriu um sorriso maior, de que normalmente fazia uso quando se apresentava – Trabalhamos na mesma universidade.

\- Ah, sim? – Camus disse, com a voz ainda em tom inflexível.

\- Sim. Eu vi você um dia desses lá no departamento de Letras.

\- E de que departamento você é?

\- Psicologia.

\- Hum. – Camus respondeu, com o semblante frio e inexpressivo.

\- Bom, você já sabe quem eu sou. Agora deve estar se perguntando por que me sentei à sua mesa, certo?

\- É uma pergunta que me passou pela cabeça... – falou Camus, algo irônico, enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Eu vim aqui para jantar e o lugar está lotado. Na verdade, todos os lugares dessa rua estão cheios. Mas aqui eu vi você e falei para a mocinha ali na porta que te conhecia. Aí ela me deixou entrar.

Camus riu de leve:

\- É sério isso? – perguntou, com uma expressão incrédula.

\- Claro! – Milo respondeu, com uma feição divertida – O que mais poderia ser?

Camus fez um movimento de ombros quase imperceptível, mas o semblante estava menos duro:

\- Bem, eu vou só terminar meu conhaque e estou de saída.

\- Mas se você sair justo agora que eu acabei de chegar, vai ficar óbvio que eu só queria a sua mesa.

\- E o que espera que eu faça? – o ruivo parecia curioso com as atitudes do loiro à sua frente.

\- Que seja um cara parceiro, que espere só um pouco, para ficar parecendo que somos amigos de velha data e que estava me esperando para conversarmos...

\- Não acha que está pedindo muito para alguém que sequer conhece?

\- Ei, somos colegas de profissão! Se não apoiarmos uns aos outros, como poderemos falar que nossa classe é unida? – o psicólogo piscou um olho, de forma jovial.

\- Isso é algo que você costuma dizer?

\- Bem, eu... Posso começar a dizer se você me der um apoio aqui. – Milo sorriu maroto.

Camus acabou rindo levemente, mais uma vez.

Era uma situação bastante curiosa e, talvez por isso, o ruivo estivesse um pouco interessado em saber aonde aquilo poderia chegar.

\- Está bem. Eu fico. – Camus enfim fechou o livro que mantinha aberto até agora – Devemos então conversar para que o seu teatro seja mais convincente?

\- Ah, com certeza. Imagina se a mocinha olha para cá e nos vê encarando um ao outro, sem dizer palavra. O que ela poderia pensar? – Milo responde, com ar brincalhão.

\- Certo. Então... Milo, não é isso? Você é professor no departamento de Psicologia? – o ruivo perguntou com a taça de conhaque na mão.

\- Isso. – Milo fez um sinal para o garçom – O mesmo que ele está bebendo, por favor.

\- Que abordagem você segue?

\- Cognitivo-comportamental.

\- Não gosta de psicanálise?

\- Não tenho nada contra. Mas prefiro enfatizar outras abordagens.

\- E você trabalha com pesquisa na sua área?

\- Também. Mas atuo na área. Tenho um consultório na minha cidade.

\- Ah, não mora aqui?

\- Não. – nesse momento, o garçom se aproximou e serviu a bebida para Milo que, aproveitando o breve silêncio que se fez, brincou:

\- Acabou o interrogatório?

\- Eu não estava interrogando você. – Camus esboçou um gesto defensivo – Você não disse que queria conversar?

\- É assim que você conversa? – Milo indagou, com um sorriso de canto.

\- Não. Mas também não costumo ter de inventar conversa com uma pessoa que apareceu de repente na minha mesa.

\- Certo. Você está certo. – Milo riu – Muito bem, vamos lá. Se você me faz perguntas, então eu também posso, não é?

Camus não respondeu. Apenas apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, cruzando as mãos e repousando o queixo sobre elas, enquanto seus olhos perscrutadores investigavam silenciosamente a figura a sua frente.

\- Você leciona que disciplina?

\- Literatura francesa.

\- Algum período em especial?

\- Atualmente estou trabalhando com meus alunos o século XIX. Um dos meus preferidos.

Milo lançou um olhar para o livro sobre a mesa:

\- “Os miseráveis”. Muito bom. – disse o loiro, bebendo um pouco do líquido dourado em sua taça.

\- Sim, gosto muito do autor. Essa é uma de minhas obras prediletas.

Milo se debruçou sobre a mesa, mas antes olhou interrogativo para Camus:

\- Posso...? – ele perguntou, antes de tomar o livro em mãos.

\- Claro. Fique à vontade.

\- Obrigado. – Milo começou a folhear a bonita edição, cuidadosamente – É, de fato, um livro maravilhoso.

\- É mesmo? De que parte gostou mais? – o ruivo retorquiu, como se quisesse saber se o outro conhecia mesmo a obra.

\- Gostei especialmente do trabalho feito com os personagens. Victor Hugo soube desenvolvê-los com profundidade. Principalmente os personagens Jean Valjean e Javert, que se afastam daquele maniqueísmo de mocinho e vilão. Eles representam bem a complexidade do ser humano e ainda nos fazem questionar o que de fato é ser bom ou mau...

\- Ora essa. – Camus recostou-se à sua cadeira e cruzou os braços – Você realmente conhece a história. – o ruivo falou, demonstrando uma ligeira surpresa no tom de voz.

\- Gosto de analisar o ser humano. Procuro ler obras que me auxiliem nesse processo...

\- E você é bom? Em avaliar os outros? – indagou o ruivo, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Olha, até que sou muito bom, sim. É claro que não saio avaliando as pessoas à primeira vista; é depois de algumas sessões que eu começo a ter alguma visão sobre quem elas são e...

\- E se tivesse de avaliar? À primeira vista?

\- Como...? – Milo franziu o cenho com a pergunta do outro.

\- Se você tivesse de fazer uma análise à primeira vista? Como seria?

\- Bem... não seria o correto a se fazer, já que eu só teria como base algumas impressões iniciais e...

\- Faça agora. Que análise você faria de mim, assim, com base nessas primeiras impressões que trocamos?

Milo ficou momentaneamente sem reação. Olhava de volta para o ruivo, que parecia tão tranquilo e com um pequeno sorriso que desconcertava o loiro.

\- Está bem. Eu faço uma análise sua. Mas só quero reforçar que uma avaliação como essa está sendo apenas baseada em percepções muito subjetivas, já que tenho apenas uma breve opinião formada a seu respeito e...

\- Você vai ficar enrolando ou vai falar de uma vez? – Camus sorriu um pouco mais, provocativo.

O professor de Psicologia estreitou os olhos azuis na direção do ruivo:

\- Muito bem. Vejamos então... – Milo olhou ao redor – Você estava aqui, sentado sozinho em um restaurante, acompanhado apenas de um livro e de uma taça de conhaque. Estava tão entretido com sua leitura, que só se deu conta da minha presença quando eu já estava sentado à sua frente. Isso demonstra que você tem uma capacidade grande de concentração. Entretanto, é interessante que você estivesse tão imerso nessa leitura, sendo que não se trata de um livro que você lê pela primeira vez. O que o atrai tão fortemente para essa leitura não é o desejo de saber o que vai se passar na trama, mas o fato de a história lhe ser muito querida...

\- Grande coisa. Eu já tinha lhe dito que é uma de minhas obras preferidas. – Camus pontuou, achando que Milo tivesse terminado sua análise.

\- Eu já sabia disso mesmo sem você me dizer. A atenção que você dedicava a essa obra, sendo já velha conhecida sua, só podia ser por dois motivos. Ou você estaria estudando alguma parte especificamente para uma aula sua, o que não é o caso; ou...

\- Como sabe que eu não estava estudando o livro para alguma aula?

\- Justamente pelo tipo de concentração que você estava dedicando a essa leitura. Não era uma leitura fria, mas... calorosa.

\- Calorosa? – Camus riu um pouco, sarcástico – Bem se vê que você realmente não me conhece...

\- Sim. – Milo prosseguiu, sem se importar com a interrupção – Uma leitura com intenção de despertar calor. É isso o que eu vejo. Você vem a um ambiente como esse, tão familiar. Lê um livro familiar. São experiências que você busca com um objetivo: despertar calor.

Camus, parecendo um tanto incomodado, pigarreou e olhou para o outro lado, quebrando o forte contato visual que vinha estabelecendo com o loiro até aqui:

\- Para despertar calor, eu tenho o meu conhaque.

\- Sim, claro. Tem o seu conhaque também. Outra forma de buscar calor, embora nesse caso se trate de calor fisicamente falando... – Milo bebeu um gole de sua própria bebida e depois ficou fitando sua taça – Victor Hugo dizia que o conhaque era o licor dos deuses. E sabe, não acho que seja apenas por se tratar de uma bebida divina – o que, realmente, é também. Mas... muitos escritores já disseram que o conhaque faz despertar seus corpos; como se, ao ingerir esse líquido dourado, eles ateassem fogo em suas veias e o sangue corresse queimando, ardendo como se um forte sopro de vida os impulsionasse a escrever... e talvez viver intensamente aquilo que colocam no papel...

Camus comecou a tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa, com o olhar novamente fixo em Milo. Parecia pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Então, a escolha pelo conhaque não é apenas busca por calor literalmente falando. Metaforicamente, o conhaque também é a busca de algo mais. Não?

\- Algo mais? – Camus apenas repetiu as palavras de Milo.

\- Bem... Numa sexta-feira à noite, você escolheu vir sozinho a um restaurante onde as mesas estão cheias de famílias, casais...

\- Então uma pessoa não pode vir sozinha a um restaurante?

\- Não foi isso o que eu disse. – Milo soltou um breve suspiro – Mas você não veio sozinho. Você veio com seu livro que lhe traz um sentimento acolhedor. Um livro querido. É como eu estava dizendo. Quando mergulhamos numa leitura assim, ou é porque estamos estudando algo... Ou porque é um livro querido que nos transporta para um sentimento agradável, que estamos em busca de alcançar.

Camus permaneceu imóvel enquanto ouvia as palavras do loiro. Quando Milo enfim se calou, o ruivo continuou em silêncio, com os olhos pousados sobre o outro, por alguns segundos mais.

\- Você concluiu isso só de me observar hoje? – Camus finalmente começou a dizer – Ou é uma opinião que formou ao me observar do outro lado da rua?

O professor de Psicologia arregalou os olhos. Então remexeu-se na cadeira, gaguejou um pouco, mas antes que dissesse algo, Camus tomou a fala para si:

\- Minha vez de fazer uma análise. – Camus aprumou-se em sua cadeira antes de começar a falar – Há algumas noites, eu notei um estranho me observando. Ele ficava ali, naquele pub, próximo à janela. Sabe, em um primeiro momento, parecia apenas que ele estava olhando de forma aleatória para cá; mas, depois de um tempo, pude perceber que me observava. Eu sei ser mais discreto, então acredito que ele não notou que o observei de volta. E fiquei imaginando o que levaria um homem a ficar em um pub, cercado de tanta gente, a se isolar em um canto. Notei que ele não estava sozinho, porque às vezes interagia com as pessoas ao redor. Mas, ainda assim, seu olhar voltava aqui para fora em busca de algo.

\- Por que me deixou falar tanto se já sabia quem eu era?... – disse Milo, enfim recobrando a voz.

\- E quem disse que eu sei? Só fiz uma análise sua, a partir do que vi. Sabe uma questão que aprendi com os livros que li? A primeira impressão construída sobre um personagem é, de fato, muito importante. Mas a parte interessante mesmo vem à medida que podemos acompanhá-lo ao longo da obra. Aí podemos tecer comparações e ver o que acertamos ou erramos na primeira análise feita... – Camus então olhou em seu relógio de pulso e soltou um suspiro – Olha, eu... realmente preciso ir agora. – e fez um gesto para o garçom, que entendeu rápido e logo lhe trouxe a conta.

\- Claro. Claro, imagine. – Milo respondeu logo, voltando a si – Não quero atrapalhar. – o loiro disse, sentindo-se um pouco sem-graça.

Camus pagou ao garçom e depois olhou para Milo. Puxou então uma caneta que trazia no bolso do casaco e, sobre um guardanapo de papel, escreveu algo. Quando se levantou, estendeu o papel a Milo, que o observou sem entender:

\- O conhaque faz sentir arder o sangue e impulsiona a escrever. Não foi o que você disse?

Milo leu o que estava no papel:

\- Camus Verseau...?

\- É meu nome. E aí embaixo está o meu número. Se quiser entrar em contato...

O loiro abriu um bonito sorriso:

\- O conhaque pode impulsionar a escrever... e talvez viver intensamente o que é colocado no papel. – Milo repetiu as palavras que havia dito alguns minutos atrás.

\- Eu gostei da primeira impressão que tive de um personagem que conheci hoje. – Camus falou, envolvendo-se em seu cachecol – Gostaria de acompanhar essa história para ver se acertei ou errei a respeito de algumas ideias que criei a respeito dele.

\- Eu gostaria muito disso. – o loiro sorriu largamente – Afinal, como eu disse... uma única sessão é muito pouco para eu construir uma avaliação mais profunda. Mas as impressões iniciais construídas aqui são promissoras. Adoraria me aprofundar mais nesse caso.

\- Então acho que, por questões profissionais, claramente precisaremos nos ver outra vez. – Camus sorriu de maneira menos comedida dessa vez – Até nossa próxima sessão, Milo.

\- Até nosso próximo capítulo, Camus.

Ambos se sorriram, dizendo muito um ao outro nessa última troca de olhares. Camus então se encaminhou para a saída e, após fechar-se um pouco mais em seu sobretudo, acenou brevemente para a recepcionista e deixou o bistrô.

Milo, por sua vez, olhava para o guardanapo em suas mãos. Mantinha o largo sorriso no rosto. Algo lhe dizia que as próximas páginas dessa história seriam muito interessantes...


End file.
